


heart twister

by ryarya (ayrom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrom/pseuds/ryarya
Summary: Aiba, despite his genial image, gets jittery easily when he has to do something important. That important thing is now.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 10





	heart twister

**Author's Note:**

> can be read romantic/platonic
> 
> originally written in 2018
> 
> please ignore any mistakes, i haven't slept in 32 hours and ive tried my best to fix everything

It's eleven at night and Masaki’s still scratching his head over his homework.

He's never understood integers, polynomials or hell, even fractions in middle school. While his classmates would be passing their math tests with full scores, Masaki would always stare at his measly grades.

He doesn't know who else to as--Nino would throw him out the window for asking help this late at night, Leader's equally bad at math, asking Sho-chan for help would probably end up in a lengthy discussion about galaxies and supernovas and their unstoppable energy--so he finds himself in front of Matsujun’s dorm.

Masaki can hear the faint voice of X Japan's Kurenai playing. It's a common rule that gadgets of any sort were to be confiscated at night, and the only other person he knows can get past that requirement is Nino.

Perhaps it's a secret. He had always liked secrets.

He knocks on the door and the vocals stop, much to Masaki's dismay. The door clicks once, twice--he remembers hearing that Matsujun’s door’s lock was a bit broken--and then Matsujun’s there, looking curiously at him.

"Hi," Masaki says. His palms feel too sweaty against the spine of the book.

"Hey," Matsujun says back, "senpai."

Tonight's Matsujun is in a black t-shirt, a little too big on his lanky bones and with white stripes by the sleeves. It's not the size he normally wears, and Masaki starts to wonder if it belongs to someone else.

It's awkward because Masaki doesn't know where to look--should he look at his face? His room? To the side? His slippers? His lips feel too dry but if he licks them too much, he might look stupid--he’s regretting this now; he can feel the static in his ears that appear when he's flustered and if Matsujun realizes it, he'll be teasing him until the end of time--

Matsujun playfully punches him in the chest--Masaki ignores how his heart beats stronger--and it snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"You look like you're going to burst," Matsujun says, pushing up the frame of hid glasses with the heel of his palm. "Spit it out, Aiba-kun."

Oh. Maybe Masaki’s really overthinking everything.

"Well, uh." He holds up his math textbook and pencil. The way Matsujun tilts his head curiously in a way that's unlike of him makes Masaki’s heart twist into tinier hearts, despite how morbid it sounds. “I need… help. Math help.”

Masaki expects to be kicked out, to be made fun of. He definitely does not expect it when Jun agrees.

"Come in, then. I'll just move my stuff to the side," he says and steps to the side.

Masaki’s probably breaking a dorm rule, being in someone's dorm this late at night, but he can't help but enter and marvel at the way Matsujun's decorated his room. It's changed from when he last saw it; there are more posters and the once empty shelves are now filled with books. There are photos of his family, his friends on the wall, strung along by a string. Everything's cramped but it's cozy, in a Matsujun-style way.

Matsujun does move what seems to be a prop for the drama club to the side, making way on the floor for them to sit on. When Masaki side-eyes his desk, a laptop, pencils, and lots of papers are scattered on it. Matsujun pulls out more math textbooks from under his bed and then that's when he sits down, his legs crossed and with one hand fidgeting with a strand of his hair.

"So, do I have to teach you how to do addition again or?" Matsujun asks, completely serious.

Masaki sputters. "No! I'm not that far behind!"

"Uhuh."

"Hey, don't doubt your senpai!"

~

As they're revising theorems that Masaki can't pronounce and eating rice crackers that Matsujun's been hiding in his room, Masaki can't help but think: if he were given a choice to study from the smartest person in the world and Matsujun, he'd always choose Matsujun.


End file.
